Need you now
by Taiga Scarlett
Summary: Furihata is a music composer for a large music company. After an indecent with his manager he bumps into the lead singer of GOM (Generation of Miracles) without realising it. Music AU. Pairings: Akafuri with side pairings of Midotaka, Kagekuro, Murahimu. Cover Image is not Mine.
1. Sanity

_**Right, so my best friend and I are doing this thing where we write a daily prompt. This is the madness that ensued. There will be eventual Akafuri, so just be patient. I will update Monday to Friday. Some insane stuff happens later on but I will but up all the warnings. This is a BL, don't like it then don't read it.**_

 **Sanity**

"Sa- Ni- Ty, juuust hooold on tooo meee!

Dyyying slowly! Is this the way we're meant to seeeee?"

 _Okay, those are not the words to my song._

"Please caaarrry meee, myy sweetest frenemyyy!

I'm not sooorrrrry, for screwing your boyfriendddd, sweet sa- ni- tyyyy!"

 _What the DUCK!? You bloody asshole! What are you DOING to my song!?_

"Suuudddennlyyy alllll the lights go outtttt

And I feeeeel you grope-"

"CUT! What the hell was that!?" the grey suited project manager suddenly bellows at the top of his lungs. "You, song guy! This is not what I'm paying you for! I'm paying you to write decent songs for Hanamaya's comeback. Are you trying to screw this up!? Are you trying to sabotage him!?"

"Those weren't the lyrics I put to the song," I try to say as the manager stalks up to me. He is so large that I have to take a few steps back to stop him from trampling all over me. _He looks like a charging rhinoceros,_ I can't stop myself from thinking and I suddenly have to repress my urge to laugh.

The manager must have seen the hint of a smile because the next thing I know he is charging at me, like an actual rhino, a squawk escapes my lips as I dive to my right and collide with the changing room door. The burly man grabs me at the cuff of my neck and yanks me to my feet. He bellows into my face and I can't help but recoil at the stench of cheap cigars, beer and Chinese food. I feel as though I might throw up when he finely lets go and tells me to get out of his sight.

I sprint for the black studio door, marked with a yellow star and at its centre a white number one and I hurry to the nearest bathroom and promptly empty my stomach into the white plastic bowl.

When my stomach decides its empty enough, I move over to the sinks to wash my face and rinse my mouth with some water. When I look in the mirror, I see a pale faced post teen brunette staring back at me. No one here believes me when I say I am almost twenty eight. All they see is a browned haired midget that has just a smidge of song writing talent.

To cheer myself up, I head over to Record room thirteen. This room is full of musical instruments and behind the one way glass is a rather vintage recording room. It was filled to the brim with Stone Age recording equipment. No one ever actually uses it any more. I mean, yeah, it produces awesome sounds but it is too much of a hassle to operate. So it's just standing there, gathering dust. And the instruments in this room are ancient, but it can't be helped either.

I sit down at a poorly tuned piano that has seen better days and I start to play the melody for the song that ass wipe messed up. I'm not entirely sure what exactly came over me but I start to sing the words too. I feel free and relaxed and way better than what I did just a few moments ago.

I start messing around with the beat, change up the notes and goof off like I hadn't done in a while. I was so excited just to be free from that hell, the hell where I write songs for jerks that can't even bother with the right lyrics, that I don't notice the pair of red eyes looking straight at me by the door.

I also don't notice when he comes to stand directly in the doorway and braced himself against the frame. "So, tell me of your sanity," the voice suddenly shatters my happy bubble.

I yelp, yank my hands from the black and white keys as if they burned me and try to leap to my feet. All I manage to do though is fall over the piano chair and roll into a broken set of drums.

"Are you alright?" the voice said as it hurried over.

What a sight I must have been, sitting there in a broken bass drum, wearing a tom-tom on my head like a bloody hat and blushing fire engine red. I open my mouth to say something but no sound comes forth.

 _Great, now I'm gaping like a ducking fish!_

The stranger stands before me and he is beautiful. It's as though he were sculpted by some all mighty hand just to allow commoners like me a glimpse of perfection.

He smiles at me says something and holds out his hand to me.

I can't help but to smile back.

 **A/N**

 **Song lyrics to the tune of Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin. I don't own it. I swear.**


	2. Walk in the park

**2 May: Walk in the park**

"What are you doing in here anyway?" he asked as he helped me to my feet.

I stared at him, absolutely gobsmacked. The hand that created this man must have been a god because he was unequivocally gorgeous. His hair was candy apple read and looked soft as silk; it fell across his forehead in locks and barely covered his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant crimson and they had an almost unearthly glow in the dim studio.

I couldn't help but stare, his lips moved and the sound reached my ears but my brain refused to turn the sound waves into comprehendible words. His lips look soft and most definitely kissable. He smiles and it looks like he is waiting for me to reply to his question but my mind remains a blank wall.

He reaches his hand forward and touches my head, "You don't have a concussion, do you? I mean, that wasn't a hard fall but some people do have brittle bones, so-"

"I'm okay," my lips say without any thought at all. There was a light pounding where my head had knocked the tom-tom from its stand and where it landed on my head. "I'm okay," I say again, but more to myself.

"You look like you need a drink, come on," he said as he took me by the hand and led me from the room. We walk down the light grey hallways, taking in the twists and turns. The interior decorator thought the grey walls made the company look professional, edgy and modern. To me it was the most depressing corridors I have seen since high school.

We finally stop in front of a vending machine and I realise that I left all my things back in the studio. "My money is back there," I say quickly.

"That's alright, this is my fault so the least I can do I pay for your soda," he gave me a dazzling smile that did nothing for the pounding in my head.

He handed me the can, after opening it for me, and he leaned against the wall next to the machine. We were closer than I expected, I could feel the heat radiating from him in waves and I felt a blush seep over my cheeks. I hurriedly took a sip from the can to hide my embarrassment.

"So what is your stage name?" he asked me suddenly and I almost choked on my drink.

"My stage name?" I ask.

"Yeah, your stage name, its rude to ask a performer their real name," he said, his eyes glued on my face.

"I don't have a- a stage name," I could kick myself for stuttering.

"You don't?" he asked with a quizzical brow.

"Yes, because I'm not a performer," I stated. "I work here as a song writer. I could never be good enough to be picked up by a label," I say as I stare into the can and try not to drown in my misery.

"Not a performer? What nonsense! That song you played back there was brilliant! And on a poorly tuned piano too," he said as he stared at me with new interest.

"That was nothing," I said. "Just a walk in the park, I was just goofing off. I wrote that song for someone else. I'm not even supposed to be playing it since its being recorded at the moment. You can't tell anyone I was playing that song and you can't tell anyone I was in that studio," I say as I stand taller and look him square in the eye.

"If my boss finds out I was in there, playing the debut song for Hanamaya's comeback, then I'm not just fired but black listed too. I won't even be able to get kiddie party gigs. You understand? No one must know!" I say as the panic rises in my chest.

"Woah, easy there. I won't tell a soul, I swear," he states. There is an amused glint in his eye. For a split second he reminded me of a full grown lion that has just cornered its next meal.

I take a step away and turn to walk off.

"Hey, what's your name?" he calls after me.

I don't answer…

 **I know nothing about the music industry. #JustSaying #DontJudge.**  
 **I am feeling generous today. Normal updates start tomorrow.**


	3. Money

**Money**

All through that fateful Thursday I stayed clear of any vending machines and unknown corridors, the red heads' face not far from the surface on my mind.

Some part of me recognises him from somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it. Those piercing red eyes had looked at me in interest. There had been amusement in them, but they were still foreign to me.

The strange man, whom had startled me to near death, had been slightly taller than me. Lean, but slightly muscular at the same time, and his clothes had sat as though tailored for every curve and dip of his body.

"Which they probably were, because he is a performer after all," I mutter to myself as I trudge up the worn-out stairs to my apartment. It was almost half past ten and I still had three songs to write. I sigh. "I can't believe the elevator is broken, again! Why did I have to pick the eleventh floor?" I chide at myself.

 _Because you haven't got the money to move, stupid! Did I not tell you from the beginning not to buy this apartment in case the elevator did break? But no, you just had to buy it._

"At least it's an upgrade from the last place," I murmur as the grocery bags in my arms turn to lead with each step I take. Those bright red eyes come to mind again, as do those kissable lips and I can't help but turn and slam my head against the wall.

At long last I reach the eleventh floor and made my way to my apartment. I tried to hold all my newly purchased produce in one arm and hold it up with my knee while searching for the keys in my pocket. I grab hold of them, draw them out and shake them as I look for the right one. Eventually, I fit the correct key into the lock, turn it and push my way in. I kick the door closed behind me and feel along the wall for the light switch. Music was coming from my kitchenette, where I had forgotten to turn off the small TV.

I set the groceries down on the counter and start to unpack them when a blob of red on the screen catches my eye. I turn to focus on the screen and my heart leaps into my throat.

"There he is! That's him," I breathe as I step closer. _The man on the screen has one golden eye though, but it's him. He's from the Generation of Miracles! The Emperor…_

 **A/N**

 **The italics are thoughts. Yes, he is arguing with himself. I do it too. I mean, it's alright to talk to yourself. And it's alright to reply to yourself. But if you have to ask yourself to repeat yourself, well, that right there is the problem… Anyway, please review.**


	4. Child's play

**Childs play**

"I'm here! Don't start, just wait a- a moment," I say as I sprint into the office. I try to catch my breath as I lean over with my hands on my knees. I'm fairly certain I have huge black bags under my eyes because I did not sleep a wink the night before.

Usually writing a song is easy, mere child's play, but for a reason I couldn't fathom the lyrics just would not come to me last night. The songs that I had created flowed just fine, but the words (oh gosh) they just did not sit right with the music.

And when words did come, they were not the words that the boss was looking for. Damn that red eye and gold eyed Emperor and his Generation of Miracles! They just would not leave my mind! I felt like a bloody love sick teenage girl drooling over her favourite band.

Of course I looked them up, I couldn't help myself! I mean, the guy was practically within kissing distance and I had no idea who he was. I felt quite stupid.

"Right then, Furihata-san, please show me what you have come up with," the white suited boss said with a grin as the rhino manager huffed in his seat. The boss was a complete contrast to the manager. Where the manager was large in waist and small in brain, the boss was small in waist and large in brain. _He always reminded me of an owl, his eyes always watching and his head cocked to one side as he listened. His walk is also quite graceful._

I hurriedly handed over the flash drive that contained the new songs; the boss plugs it into the USB port on his stereo and turns the volume up until he is satisfied. "Have a seat and let's take a listen to your newest creations," he says as he plops elegantly into his chair. I slide into the dark leather seat next to the manager and hug my bag to my chest. My heart is racing, as it always does when I present a new song.

Song writing is a lengthy process; it often takes two weeks to sort through the notes, tunes, harmonies and lyrics. It was like a game of tennis: I serve the ball, the boss examines my serve and then lobs it back at me to show me all my faults, and I hit it back after correcting everything and if he is satisfied then I score points. If he is unsatisfied he hits it back at me again and so the process continues.

I watch silently as the boss picks up the remote and presses play. The chords of my new song fill the room and I stop breathing.

This is not the song that I wanted the boss to hear. The blood drains from my face and I wish the floor would swallow me whole.

The boss turns to look at me; he doesn't say anything until the last chords fade from the speaker.

"I knew you had it in you!" he says with a grin as he stands up and comes to pat me on the shoulder. "That was just the sort of emotion I was looking for! It's excellent!"

"Thank you sir," I say in a daze.

"This is just the sort of music the Generation of Miracles is looking for! Yes, the Emperor was right, you would make an excellent addition to his team," the white owl says with enthusiasm.

"The Generation of Miracles? What are you talking about? Furihata is my song writer!" the rhino says as he stands up. His face goes red with fury and he towers over the boss in a frightening manner.

"Sit down," the boss hisses. "I am promoting you, Furihata-san. You are to write songs for the GOM from now on. Here is the contract, please sign along the bottom," snowy owl says.

"You pick up that pen and you are banned from my studio," angry rhino hisses like an angry snake.

"You do not have the authority to do that," the boss says with his head high.

I look between the two of them as they stare each other down. The blush seeps over my cheeks and into my neck and I do the only thing I can think of, I pick up the pen and sign…


	5. Small town

**A small town**

I'm not entirely sure if what had happened fifteen minutes ago was real or some dream, but here I am, standing in the elevator with my boss. We had just arrived in the lobby and the elevator doors slide open. The boss and I had gone over the contract with a fine toothed comb, after the Rhino had to be escorted from the office for throwing the biggest bloody tantrum I have ever seen.

He had looked down right murderous when the security staff arrived.

The boss and I stride out of the lobby to find a golf cart waiting for us in front of the glass doors. The music complex was like a small town, people hustling up and down the road. Some were carrying multi-coloured flipcharts, some pushing a clothing rack and others yelling into a cell phone in a language I don't recognise.

We climb into the cart and the boss sends it zooming off in the direction of the GOM block. Excitement builds inside of me; GOM is a big deal around here. They are practically music royalty and I am going to be writing their new songs.

 _But you're not good enough to write for them,_ the voice in my head nags. _Just like you aren't good enough to be a girl. Just like you aren't good enough to stay at home-_ STOP IT! I yell inside my head.

I turn to the boss and push the self-deprecating thoughts out of my head. "Do they know that I am coming?" I ask the boss as he spins the wheel, giving the colossal pot plant on wheels a near miss.

"Of course they know, they are expecting you," he says with a grin. "Don't worry," he says as he sees the colour drain from my face, "They don't bite… much."

I feel the excitement drain from my body and I feel slightly sick. The golf cart screeches to a halt and I am nearly thrown clean from my seat. Snowy owl jumps from his seat, comes around the cart and helps me from it. My legs buckle slightly and my stomach gives a lurch.

The boss takes a hold of my arm and I am frog marched through the door. We enter a small reception area that looks as though a paint ball tournament has taken place inside, for a single stretch of wall was not uncovered in multi-coloured paint. The chairs were miss-matching and looked quite unstable and the receptionist was wearing what looked like army fatigues. She held an assault rifle in her left hand and held a walkie-talkie to her ear with her right.

"Time out," she said into the receiver. "The boss has just arrived with the noob and he looks like a frightened puppy," she says with a smirk.

I look at her, open my mouth to protest, but can't find the words to contradict her statement. "You may go into the lounge area now," she says with a superficial smile that reminds me of cobra cornering its food.

The boss and I walk off; I can feel her eyes on me.

We enter what looks like a warzone, what was supposed to be a lounge looked more like an elaborate obstacle course. The sofas were up ended, the chairs stacked to make a wall and pillows strewn all over the place like land mines. A group of people were standing in the middle of the room. Some wore red helmets and some wore blue.

The Emperor steps forward, "Welcome, Furihata-kun," he then shoves a red helmet into my hands. "You will be joining my team. Go get dressed and grab a gun, we will be waiting,"

"B-but I- umm," I say as I look at the boss for help. He shakes his head at me and says, "The Emperors orders are absolute…"

My eyes open wide as saucers and I scurry off in the direction I was told to go. I find a room filled with uniforms and quickly yank on a set close to my size.

 _What have I gotten myself into…?_

 **Update time again, yay! Anyway, Furihata is such a cutie pie. Please leave a comment/Review. 3**


	6. Authority figure

**Authority figure**

I can't find the words to describe my complete and utter embarrassment. The Emperor is currently lying on top of me, with the paint ball rifle in one hand, and taking shots at the enemy across the room.

I was supposed to go out and capture the flag of the opposite team while the Emperor whispered instructions into my ear, but no sooner had I left the room containing our flag than I was tackled and pinned to the floor on my back.

I tilt my head back and take in the upside down scene. There are four blue helmets at the other end of the room. One had green hair and looked familiar; next to him was an outrageously tall red haired man who had just been shot in the face by the lion on top of me. The other two were shorter than the first two, one had black hair and was sporting an enormous grin while the taller one of the two had blue hair and dark skin and was laughing at the red head when an ugly green colour exploded over his cheek.

"Akachi, get back!" a voice to the side yells. I snap my head in the direction of the voice to find a blond haired guy in a red helmet. Another shot is fired from near the blondes' hip, but the blondes' gun is held against his chest. I squirm a little and stretch my neck to see who it is and I'm startled to find a pair of clear blue eyes looking back at me.

The four blues sprint out of the room and Emperor is helped off of me. The other two look me up and down after I scramble to my feet and I blush. They then look to Emperor, the lion, like some sort of authority figure, and he nods his head.

The non-verbal conversation must have ended because the two simply turn on their heels and walk off.

"Right then," the red head says as he turns his crimson gaze on me. "The rules stipulate that only one person can stay within the same area as the flag, and since the door separates this room from the flag room you are free to patrol this area. I am counting on you not to let anyone come in through that door, understand?" he says seriously.

"Yes sir!" I can't help but say.

He quirks his brow at my statement, smirks slightly and walks into the flag room again. I stand in front of the door, my paint ball rifle to my chest and look at the three doors that lead from this area in turn.

After a few moments the door opposite me is thrown open, but before a single person can enter I pull the trigger. Three multi-coloured paint flowers blossom where someone's head would have been. The door closes as quickly as it was opened, a few choice words were heard before it closed.

Adrenaline pumps through my veins and excitements courses through me. The door to my left opens and I cock the rifle to my shoulder when I see a flash of red. _HIS team._ I pull the muzzle up and look at the pink haired women in front of me with mild surprise. She tilts her head to one side and gives a small smile. "Anyone been this way?" she asks in a high pitched voice.

"That way," I say and point to the door that had opened moments ago. "I think there were three of them," I say.

She nods, turns her head back to the door and says, "I'll go that way and you go around back." I look to see a shadow slip away from the door. "You wait here, okay?" she says as she walks through the door and closes it behind her.

A few minutes later screaming and cheering fills the air and the door behind me opens.

"We've won," Lion says with a smile that makes me feel faint…

 **A/N  
Furihata is adorkable and I just want to hug him and squeeze him and- Akashi, back away with those scissors! I'm serious! *Runs away screaming**


	7. I saw it in the sky

**I saw it in the sky**

I lift the can to my lips and take a sip as I sit in the war-zoned lounge. A few pillows were still on the floor and a couple of chairs are still stacked like a wall, but other than that everything is how it should be.

Well mostly…

Most of the people are staring at me, some shocked and surprised, others grinning like cats that got hold of some cream and still others who didn't seem to care when I caught them staring. I'm sitting on the floor at the Lion Emperors' feet and his hand rested on my head. My face is most certainly the same colour as the red head giants' hair.

He was nothing compared to the lilac coloured hair giant, who was currently munching on a box of chocolate pocky. This giant kept looking at me, smirking than turning his head to watch the red haired guy argue loudly with the green haired bespectacled man.

"I still can't believe that you still follow your horoscope! I mean, that's like me saying 'I'm going to win the lottery tonight because I saw it in the sky' and we both know that's not true!" the tiger-like red head says.

Everyone has turned to watch him now and I feel relieved that their eyes were off me. I don't like being the centre of attention.

"It's just like a Leo to be closed off from the celestial energy and that is why we lost today. Everyone else was just fine but it was your rotten luck that brought down the whole team, wouldn't you agree Furihata-san?" the green haired leopard says as he shifts his glasses up his nose.

The chatter in the room dies down and everyone looks at me expectantly. _Someone please kill me now…_ "I'm s-sorry, I haven't had the chance to look at horoscopes today and when I do I only skim over Scorpio, so umm, I can't actually say anything…" I say as my voice grows softer and softer and an uncomfortable blush spreads over my cheeks.

My answer must have satisfied the Leopard because he turns back to the Tiger with an accusing look before he turns away completely and joins a different conversation.

I gulp down some more soda when a soft whisper reaches my right ear. "You don't really read that nonsense, do you?" the Lion asks in a low rumble that would have taken my legs out from under me if I had been standing.

"O- of course I read it," I whisper back to him. "I read it when I have nothing better to do. That doesn't mean I actually believe it!" I say as I turn my head slightly.

He had lent forward to ask me the question and his grip on my hair tightened slightly, but now his head was tossed back and he erupts with laughter that I wish to hear for the rest of my life. Everyone else looks at me again, as if I had achieved some great goal, when the pink haired woman stands and comes to flop down on the floor next to me.

She reminds me of a kitten and she asks me all sorts of questions.

For once in my life I'm happy to be the centre of attention…

 **A/N  
This story is going somewhere… I guess… **


	8. Busy people

**Busy people**

After talking with Lady Pink, for what felt like forever, she decided to tell me to call her by her name. She had made it clear that I can only call her Momoi within this building and to call her Lady Pink when we go out.

"What do you mean 'when we go out'? Am I to go out with you?" I ask her softly so that the Lion can't hear me.

"Of course you are coming out with us! You a part of the family now, you have to go everywhere we go," she says and glances at her watch. "Speaking of which, it is time for your little test," she states as she gets up. "Right everyone, its time!"

"Time for _what_?" I ask as I get up.

Everyone looks at me again and then file out of the room. The Lion stands next to me, "Come," he says and take hold of my wrist. He leads me out the lounge and down a long hall way to a door marked studio three.

Inside it is a whole different world. Some of the people still in their paintball fatigues were moving around and carrying heavy boxes. Some were pushing trollies filled with construction supplies. The buzz of busy people fills the high roofed room and anxiety starts to clench my gut.

And then I see where the Lion is taking me.

In the corner of the large room in a smaller glass room, about the size of my flat, and inside it is almost every instrument I have ever played. We walk up to the door and he ushers me inside. He walks over to a small sound desk and fiddles with a few nobs as the rest of GOM comes in as well.

The Lion turns to me, his face a mask of boredom, and his eyes are burning with that odd glow I noticed when I first met him. "Pick an instrument and play us a song," he commands with authority.

"A song?" I gulp.

"Yes, any song you want. You don't have to sing though," he replies.

I look at the other members of the band, their faces are unreadable. All except the short blue haired guy, who reminds of a husky and a puppy at the same time. He gives me a small, reassuring smile and I feel a little better.

I look around the room, there is a piano and a key board, a few violins, a drum set, a bass guitar, a few electric guitars, a saxophone, a couple of unused looking flutes and harps and then I see what I'm looking for; an acoustic guitar.

I walk over to it, pick it up and I start to play…

 **A/N  
Again, no music experience. There is a saying that goes "If I can't dazzle you with my brilliance I will baffle you with my bullshit" so bullshit it is**


	9. Waterfall

**Waterfall**

The high, pure notes wash over me like a cleansing waterfall. All my anxiety melts away and I feel free. I forget that there are people on the other side of the one way mirror. Hell, I forget that there are other people in the room with me.

I can't help myself, the pressure inside of me just keeps building and building until it bursts forth from my mouth and I sing along to what I'm playing. No words leave my mouth, well, none that I consciously thought about putting forth.

All too soon the song dwindles and comes to an end. I open my eyes, _when did I close them?_ And I look at the six people who will be deciding my life from here on out. The Lion has an enormous grin on his face, as does the little husky. The rest look completely shocked, all except for the green haired leopard.

"Your résumé says that you can play multiple instruments," he says as he shifts his glasses back into position. "Can you play the sax?"

"Y-yes, I can," I say and want to kick my stuttering butt.

"What about the violin?"

"Yes," I say again.

"And the drums? Aka-san says you play the piano well. I suppose since you can play that guitar you can play others as well," he says seriously.

"Yes, I can play the drums. And I can play the other guitars as well. The only instrument in this room that I have not played it the clarinet, but other than that I can play everything. Music is my life," I say.

"H-how!?" he asks. He looks out raged at my statement and I draw in on myself.

"Midorima," the Lions' voice says firmly.

"Is it okay for us to tell him our names?" the blue Husky asks.

"Is he one of us now, Akachi?" the blonde Wolf says.

"Yes, Aka-chin, I like the little man a lot," says the purple haired Bear. _He has a frightening appetite,_ I think to myself.

"Yes, it is safe to tell him our names. I think he will make an excellent addition to our family, don't you agree Aomine? Midorima?" he asks with a glare.

The panther visibly blanches of colour beneath his dark skin while the Leop- I mean Midorima turns pink at the ears.

I suddenly realise just how much authority this man has over the rest of the people there. He oozes confidence, he carries himself like a king amongst his subjects yet he does not act superior to any one.

His eyes lock on mine, he strides forward and holds out his hand to me. A sense of déjá vu washes over me and for a second I am back in the dimly lit vintage studio.

His hand takes mine firmly, "You may call me Akashi…"

 **A/N  
The whole thing with the names is that GOM members are so popular that using their own names is dangerous for them. So they have stage names. And yes, Furihata associates people with animals. (Because coming up with actual names for OCs is too much effort) **


	10. Under a tree

**Under the tree**

 **Trigger warnings.**

It takes me exactly two weeks to meet everyone involved with GOM, from the manager of the band to the manager of the sound right down to the guys that build and break down the scenes for music videos. It takes me a month to learn all their names.

The Leop- I mean Midorima doesn't seem to like me very much, but he doesn't dear oppose the Lio- Akashi. I almost let slip my nicknames for all these people, several times, much to my embarrassment.

 _It's difficult to remember that no one else calls them by the names I give them;_ I sigh as I sit behind an empty piano and try to compose. Everyone else is preparing to shoot the music video for the song I accidentally gave the boss. It's all very exciting, though I still feel quite nervous about it.

That song was never supposed to be heard, I don't even know why I recorded it and put it on a flash drive, but it was heard and now the whole world will hear it too. My anxiety starts to build and I feel a block forming in my mind. Whatever notes I was about to write are completely forgotten as I stare down at the black and white keys. I feel as though my guts are squeezed by a giant hand inside of me and my lungs insist upon no longer needing air.

I know a panic attack is about to start and the only way to fix it is to remove myself from the situation. I stumble from my seat and towards the door, where I grab my back pack from the chair where I left it when I entered. I hurry from the studio and run to the lounge.

Once there, I still don't feel safe to collapse so I hurry on and out the lobby without even looking at the receptionist. I hit the side walk at a run, I don't look around, and I don't even bother to look where I'm going as I bump into people. I don't apologise. I run until I'm thoroughly lost, then I spot something that almost calms me.

A sakura tree.

My legs move without me, I toss my bag on to the grass without much thought and I follow my bag to the floor. I use it as a pillow as I lie on my back and stare up at the sky, only then do I allow the tears to flow.

I sob for the song that no one must hear, I sob for the songs that follow this song because they will not be great and I sob for myself. If anyone was to listen too closely to the song, they would find out my greatest secret.

I don't know how long I sobbed, I don't know how long I lay there, I don't even remember falling asleep because when I wake up I find Akashis face looming over me. I feel his fingers play with my hair and I see the concern in his eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask softly.

"A while," his murmur is barely audible.

I blink my eyes and notice the pink tinge in the sky that is not sakura pink. "I've been asleep the whole day!" I gasp as I sit up and twist to face him.

"Why didn't you wake me!?" I demand.

"You looked peaceful; I didn't want to disturb you,"

"But-"

"Why were you crying? Are you that unhappy working for me? Is that why you couldn't face me when I entered the music room? Because you sprinted off so fast that I couldn't even call out to you," Akashi says. I can see the anger and the confusion struggling across his face.

"Akashi," I say softly.

"No Furihata! You listen to me-"

"Akashi, SHUT UP! Please, just let me explain-"

"Fu-"

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't see you on my way out. I didn't mean to run off like that, I'm sorry I fell asleep. I promise it won't happen again," I say truthfully.

What we must look like, the lead singer of GOM and a nobody, sitting under a sakura tree at sun set…

 **A/N  
So that's that, anxiety attacks hey? So much fun, right? -.-  
Anyway, excuse the sarcasm please. Feeling quite anxious myself, just applied to uni and all that jazz. Scary shizz it is.**

 **BUT!  
To cheer us up some, please go read some of the works by this awesome author that I have come across, Miki Mae. She has a really cool Riren story (Eren has a problem), a twilight/vamp diaries cross over for Leah and Klaus (Broken) which is AMAZZING (it's so cool it needs to Z's) and she has an excellent KageKuro going on called "Pieces of me". **

**As always, I would love to hear from you, so please pop me a pm or a review. Or don't…**


	11. New furniture

**New furniture**

The next few days are awkward between Akashi and I, sometimes I feel his eyes on me but when I turn to meet his gaze it is no longer there. The tension in the air is tangible. I try not to let it get in the way of my work, but I find that the music I produce in this state is angry and violent. Not exactly what my boss is looking for, not what the band is looking for either.

I'm left to my own devices, mostly. Nobody bothers me, except Kuroko and Momoi. Kuroko is a great listener, even though I don't tell him what is really bothering me. I feel like I have known him for years and we get along really well, especially when I offer to make vanilla milkshakes.

It's not long before the tension between the Lion and I is unbearable and it makes everyone else tread on eggshells around us. "Right then, I don't know about the rest of you but I think it's about time we go shopping," Momoi announced at lunch time. _So that is why she dragged me out of the music room! She usually lets me eat in there, so she had a reason for marching me out._

"Agh, shopping for what?" Riko asks and rolls her eyes.

"Furniture!" she beamed. "For the music video for our new song,"

"Can't we just use the furniture we have, Mo-chin?" Murasakibara grumbled into a family-pack box of Oreos.

"No, we can't. This song requires a certain look and I won't have it ruined just because you are lazy," Momoi says with a huff while her hands rest firmly on her hips. "Besides, I think we all need a break,"

And that is how we all ended up in a second hand furniture store about a hundred miles from our closest furniture company. Akashi did not look impressed. "You had us drive all the way out here, so that we could buy junk?" he says. I'm not the only one who flinches at his sceptical tone.

"Oh, hush," she says as she looks up at the three stories building in awe. "Buying second hand furniture is more cost effective than buying it new and this place has a reputation for selling high quality goods at a fraction of the cost. Now I want you all to remember, the furniture is for the new song Furihata wrote. That means we are looking for classy stuff, but stuff that has been lived in. Let's split up and have a look around. Don't break anything," she says over her shoulder when she is half way through the door.

I walk inside and the smell of varnished wood and old fabric hits me in the face. I also smell old books, which is strange since this a furniture store. But I don't question it.

I wonder around the place aimlessly. Kuroko went off with that Kagami guy and I have a hunch that they are probably making out in some obscure corner. I would be very happy if that were true, but it probably isn't. That red head is as dense as a concrete slab; I have seen how Kuroko's passes have been lost on the guy.

It's only once I reach the second floor when I find someone actually working, and that person is Momoi. She has a large trolley in front of her with a beautiful coffee table on it and matching chairs stacked on top of that. She just happens to be standing on her tip toes trying to reach something atop a large wooden closet.

"Here, let me," I say as I reach her. She turns to me and gives a smile.

I hop up on to the coffee table, shifting one of the chairs to check its balance and her smile fades. "Hold it steady, please," I say as I indicate to the chair.

Her smile is completely gone now but she holds the chair for me. I clamber up and rest my hand on the top of the closet. What she had been reaching for is a rather large ornamental vase. It looks beautiful with its golden rim along the top and the bottom and elegant patterns were embossed into the ivory white shape.

I stretch to reach it and when I do, I hold it firmly the neck.

"What do you think you're doing," a voice bellows behind me.

I get such a big fright that I whirl around, surprising Momoi in the process and she releases the chair with a yelp. The chair tips dangerously and I suddenly feel weightless.

Then I realise I'm falling…

 **A/N  
I know there are a lot of you people reading my stuff, I know exactly who has faved and followed this story. I call upon thee to make your presence known, make your opinion on this fiction known to me. Any feedback at all, because I write for fun and to get the creative juices flowing but I can't improve if I don't get any feedback. And if you think that my writing sucks and I should just die or something then please say so. I don't want to be that writer that you hate because their story sucks. **


	12. A cat walks past

**A cat walks past**

My reaction is instantaneous. I push off with my feet and toss the beautiful vase in the air. I curl in on myself slightly and hit the ground in a roll. My momentum moves me forward. When my feet are under me, I push off again and dive forward.

My hands wrap around the vase lightly before it can hit the ground and then I carefully stand up. I can feel the bruise blossoming over my right shoulder blade and I think I bruised a few ribs in the process. I turn to Momoi and hold the vase up, like some prize, but her face has lost almost all its colour and she looks horrified.

Before she can even say anything, Akashi marches right up to me and snatches the vase from my hands. He sets it down hard, the sound making Momoi jump, and turns to me. There is fury etched into every line on his face, it radiates off his body in waves and I cannot bring myself to look him in the eye.

He then walks right up to me, grabs hold of my wrist and yanks me along behind him as he strides off towards the ramp that led to the ground floor.

"What the hell were you THINKING!?" he yells once we exit a side door into an abandoned ally. "You could have been seriously injured Furihata! You scared the SHIT out of me! And Momoi! What do you think she feels like, watching you fall like that right in front of her eyes?! And what about me-"

"What about you Akashi? It's not like you care!" I yell back at him.

He recoils as though I just hit him in the face.

"You say all those things, but I didn't die. I didn't break my neck nor did I break the vase that Momoi wanted, so I don't see what the problem is-"

"The problem is that you don't seem to care about your life very much-"

"You know NOTHING about my life, Mister High and Mighty," I hiss back.

"That doesn't mean you can be reckless-"

"Reckless? You're the one that snuck up on me! For your information, I'm a trained gymnast! I know how to fall, okay," I hiss. _Wait, when did I get this close to him? I'm right up in his face… A little closer and I could kiss- NO, don't go there,_ I chide.

Next thing I know, I'm shoved up against the wall and pinned down. His arms are against the wall on either side of me and I am thoroughly trapped. I feel the blush seep over my face and down my neck; my breathing is rapid and shallow. But so is his.

I look up at him and gulp. His eyes are smouldering, tunnelling and burning right down to my soul. I'm scared of what he might see there, I'm also scared to look away.

His eyes soften slightly and he rests his forehead to mine. "I was so scared," he whispers.

My breath catches in my throat. "I'm- I'm sorry, Akashi," I murmur softly. My eyes flutter closed to ward of his stare, until I feel something soft and warm press against my lips.

My eyes snap open to find his eyes close to mine. His lips against my lips and I feel as though I might faint from joy. I kiss back and slip my arms around his neck and knot my fingers in his silky hair.

BANG!

We jump apart. The lid of a bin had toppled to our right.

And then a cat screeches past us…

 **A/N  
Anti-climaxy I know. But they kissed, briefly. **


	13. Expenses

**Expenses**

Three days later and my lips still burn from his kiss.

My cheeks burn at the thought of his lips on mine

My heart can't stop racing at the thought of his body pressed so close to mine.

And he hasn't said a word to me since…

I'm sitting behind the piano, but nothing comes. I try to play what I have already written, but my fingers refuse to work. I didn't sleep much last night. I spent most of it trying to figure out if I was awake of if I was in a coma in the hospital due to that fall.

I really, really hope that it wasn't a dream. But it must be, otherwise he would have said something by now… Right?

"Furihata, are you even listening?" Momoi asks with an annoyed huff.

"Hmm, sorry what?" I ask, _Bloody hell, when did she get here?_

"I was saying that we are doing really well with regards to the budget that was given to us to produce this single. The expenses are nice and low, which should make the big boss really happy- Are you alright? You look out of it, Furihata," the concern in her voice makes me look up at her.

And I regret looking. Her eyes are on the dull side and her skin is paler than usual. I can see the sadness in her eyes and I hate it.

"Hey," I say as I take her hands in mine. "I'm alright, I promise. The doctor says there is nothing wrong. He even went so far as to say I'm the healthiest patient he has seen all day. I'm just a little tired, nothing a good nights' rest wouldn't fix. So please stop worrying," I say kindly.

"Are you sure? If you are that tired, maybe you should go home. It has been a long week for all of us and leaving now will only extend your weekend by a few hours," she said hurriedly.

"But what about the new song? I thought you wanted it by the end of today?" I ask.

"Are you done with it?" she asks with a quirk of her brow.

"Well no, not really-"

"Then go home and finish it there. I will see you on Monday," she says. Her eyes are stern and her arms are crossed over her chest.

I sigh and pack my things away. "See you Monday, Momoi," I say and walk from the room. I walk out of the studio, walk out of the complex and catch the bus home.

I get home in record time, my lungs burning slightly from the climb and my legs feel a little wobbly. I dump the contents of my bag on the table and sort through all the papers.

 _Why did I let it become such a mess?_ I wonder as I organise the starts and ends of song chords and lyrics. It must have taken me hours to sort through everything and set up my music centre because the sun has started to set.

And then there was a knock on my door.

 **A/N  
I feel as though our little pup is in a daze… but not for long… **


	14. I never expected

**Double update? Yes please, because I can-**

 **I never expected_**

I sigh and stand up from my 'composers'' chair. I stalk over to the door and prepare to give the person on the other side a stern talking to.

I unlock the door but I don't unlatch the chain. "Look, I know you're looking for the party but you're on the wrong floor-"I start to say as the door opens.

And gasp, because Akashi is standing on the other side…

I close the door quickly and unclip the chain, just to open the door again. This time Akashi presses past me and into my apartment. "Where is she?" he says in a dangerously low tone.

"Who?" I ask timidly.

"Momoi. I saw how close the two of you were earlier. Are you dating? Where is she? Why did she leave shortly after you?" he asks while glaring around at my apartment.

"Wait, what? Momoi and I are not dating-" I start.

"Then why were you holding hands? Did you think I wouldn't see?" he says as he stomps right up to me and looms over me. I feel the fury rolling off him in waves and his eyes scorch mine.

"There is nothing going on between us, I promise. And I don't know where she is, she isn't here. And we weren't holding hands; I just touched her to calm her down because she looked like she was going to cry. What is going on Akashi? How did you find my apartment? What are you doing here?" I say as I fight the panic surging in my stomach.

"So you're not dating?" he demands, but his eyes soften slightly.

"No, we aren't," I murmur and I bow my head. "What are you doing here, Akashi?" I ask dejected.

He notices how close he is to me and takes a step back. "I came to see you. Wow, I never expected that I would ever do something as reckless as demanding your address from the boss," he says with a chuckle and runs his hand through his hair.

I look at him, stunned.

Then my hospitality kicks in. "Would you like some tea?" I ask softly and step around him to the kitchen.

"Oh, yes, thank you," he says absentmindedly. "Mind if I take a look around?" he asks.

"Sure, sure," I say back nonchalantly. Inside I'm freaking out. _WHAT IS AKASHI DOING HERE, IN MY HOME? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, ohmygosh!_ I feel as though all the air has left my lungs at once and I can't breathe.

 **A/N  
Yes, Akashi, what are you doing in Koukis apartment? **

**Akashi: I do what I want, when I want. And how are you so familiar with him that you may call him by his first name? *Flash of silver***


	15. Aroma

**Aroma**

The aroma of the brewing tea fills the kitchen and my lungs. I feel myself relax and I go about collecting tea cups from their resting place above the kitchen counter. I don't have those Western tea cups with breakable handles that comes with those silly little plates. Those things look far too fragile for their own good. But I do have a very strong and very sturdy tea set that I bought at a pawn shop sale. I bought a lot of my kitchenware at that sale; _It was a good investment._

I set the handle less mugs on a tray, along with a plate of freshly cut apples. Now all that is left is the actual tea. _Grandmother would be so proud if she could see me now… NO, she wouldn't be. She would be so disappointed in me- No, stop it, don't think like that. You did the right thing. You DID the right thing. I did the RIGHT thing. I DID THE RIGHT THING!_

"Is everything alright?" Akashi asks from the door way.

A gasp escapes me and I turn away from him to check the tea. I feel something cool slide down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly. "Everything is fine. The tea will be done in a minute," I say. I could kick myself for the little breaks in my voice.

"Kouki, is something the matter?" he asks as he steps in behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

My whole body goes rigid at his touch. "Ho- how do you know my name?" I whisper.

"It was on your work application form, above your address," he says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Is it okay if I call you that? I know some people are still uptight about it, but it's just you and me here… oh, and you can call me Sei," he says softly.

I can feel his breath on the nape of my neck and I cannot suppress my shudder. "Sei?" I ask softly.

"Yes, it's short for Seijuurou," he whispers and his lips brush my neck.

"Akashi, you can't! I can't," I say as I pull away from him and move to the other side of the kitchen.

"Why may I not call you by your name? Your parents gave you that name and people should be allowed to use it because that is who you are!" he says and takes a step towards me.

"That is not what I meant Akashi, and you know it," I say and hug my arms to my chest.

"Call me by my name," he says. His eyes have that burning glow again. "Say my name," he takes another step, and another, until he is looming over me again.

"Stop it, Sei! You don't know anything about me! You wouldn't want me if you knew!" I yell back and give a shove.

I dart out the kitchen and into the lounge, securely putting a couch between us as I turn to face him.

"You don't know that," the red head says as his eyes lock on mine. "You don't know that I wouldn't love you if you told me your secret,"

"Love? How can you possibly love someone you don't know a thing about? And I don't know anything about you either!" I say back.

"That is not true. I know that you live by yourself, ten or eleven years if I should guess. I know that you are at odds with your family. I also know that you love music more than anything in the world, and that makes me really jealous. I also know that you used to be a gymnast and that you buy second hand goods that are of good quality. And you know lots about me too. Everything you have ever read about me in the magazines and official interviews is true. And do not say you do not read any of it because there are a few magazines lying on a pile over there and you have a signed poster rolled up there too," he says adamantly.

I shake my head, "You can't possible know all that stuff…"

"But I do, so please, just tell me Kouki," he says and moves around the couch towards me. He steps up to me and wraps me in his arms. "Just talk to me…"

"But I'm transsexual," I murmur and try to blink away my tears…

 **A/N  
*Booooom*  
And so the penny drops.  
Not sure if I should hide… **


	16. An obstacle

**An obstacle**

"What?" he says and takes a small step back to look down at me.

I hang my head and press my palms to my eyes, the tears just won't stop. "I'm transsexual," I say again, a little louder this time.

"As in a girl into a boy or a boy into a girl," he asks me softly. I look up at him and see curiosity in his eyes. I duck my head again and sob.

"A girl into a boy," I say when I have enough control over myself.

"Really?" he says. I can feel his eyes on me. I want to run. I want to hide. I want to cry. I want to get away from him but I don't want to be away from him. I just sob harder.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay," he steps closer to me again and rubs small circles over my lower back. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. I meant to say that you did a really good job on yourself. A great job. If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known. And you know that I know a lot- hey, is that why you don't have any pictures of your younger self? Is that why there aren't any family pictures? Is that why you are alone?" he asks.

I sob even louder, _how can he ask those things?_ But I nob my head. "You're not very sensitive or tactful, are you?" I say through the tears.

"I'm sorry, it's one of my many flaws," he says against my hair. His one hand still rubbing circles on my back while his other finds its way to my hair. "What I can't get over is how you believe that this is an unsurmountable obstacle. Do you really think that something like this would change my feelings for you?" he says and he looks down at me again.

"Kouki, look at me," he says softly. Something about his voice or his words forces me to lift my chin, though my eyes are still covered by my palms. "Come now; let us not be stubborn about it. Just look at me,"

I slowly let my hands drop and I peek at him from under my fringe. A small smile touches his lips, "That was not so difficult, now was it?" he asks softly.

I shake my head a little and that makes him laugh his beautiful laugh. "Now, it is getting late and the tea is getting cold. Do you mind if I join you for dinner?" he asks and his brow quirks.

"Sure, you can stay for dinner if you want. It won't take me long to whip something up for us," I sniffle and wipe away my tears.

"Good," he says and kisses my forehead. "It is on days like these that I am really glad I am bi…"

 **A/N  
*Booooom again*  
I feel like Akashi is being very affectionate, **_**but how is that ever a bad thing?**_


	17. Red lines

**I just want to apologise for the long note at the end of this chapter… I just couldn't stop writing.**

 **Red lines**

"The hardest thing for me, after the surgery, was the red lines. I mean, I could deal with all the pills I had to take, believe me when I say that I had to take a truck load of pills every day, but the fact that I had these lines all over me reminded me of what I had done," I say as I look down at my steaming mug.

The clock in the corner of the room told me that it was just past one in the morning, though I didn't feel tired at all. Akashi- I mean Sei, had stayed for supper and a late tea, but once we started talking I just couldn't stop.

Sei is too patient with me. He lets me talk and talk and talk, then asks a question and then I just talk some more. I told him about my childhood, my family and the house in which I grew up, I told him about my school years and how I struggled to be who everyone around me wanted me to be. I told him about my disastrous first date, about how the guy had tried to put something in my drink and how the waitress had kicked his butt out of the restaurant and I ended up with a free dessert and a long chat with the said waitress. I told him about how I worked through most of high school to earn money for my operation. I told him about my sister and how she helped me scrape the money together to do it and how she was the one to take me shopping for my new wardrobe.

I also told him about how I had been to a psychologist most of my life. My parents had firmly believed that I was doing everything I possibly could to draw attention to myself. They thought that since I was part of a twin that I thought I would always be in my sisters' shadow. They couldn't understand that I was not a girl. That I was not their smart, perfect daughter but their smart, heartbroken SON.

I told him about how I had become obsessed with music, about how music had saved me while I lived under their roof because I refused to do gymnastics anymore. They refused to let me do male gymnastics so I stopped all together. I told him about how they had flipped out when I said I was going to study music. Again my sister saved me. They had conceded and placed money in a study fund for me.

And lastly I told him about the fight that left me homeless.

When I had finished I felt like a wrung out wash cloth. There was no more water left in me to cry and I felt pleasantly numb. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was just past four in the morning. My eyes suddenly feel heavy and my body aches slightly from my position on the couch. Sei slides closer to me and wraps me in a warm hug. I rest my head against his shoulder and close my eyes.

 **A/N  
I know that going for a sex change operation straight out of high school sounds a little drastic and dramatic. I just think that if you have been unheard for so long you just can't help but to do something drastic to make yourself known. I also know that it is a little too soon to be telling Akashi about it but I think Kouki trusts him. I don't know if any of you have had that one person you can tell anything to but I have a person like that. I know that if I keep bottling things up and then try to keep it from her; I end up telling her about it anyway. It usually involves tears, tissues, chocolates and a lot of hugs.  
I also think that Akashis reaction to Koukis confession helped our little Chihuahua realise that not everyone is going to kick him to the curb like his traditional family. **


	18. Cinnamon

**Cinnamon**

Light pricks my eyes and I try to turn my face away from the source. I shift and snuggle back into the warmth pressed against my side and let out a satisfied huff when the light no longer burns my eyes red. The smell of cinnamon spice and apple wafts up to my nose. The sweet scent makes me sneeze and my eyes open lazily. And then I yelp with fright.

For lying there next to me is Sei.

His hair is messy and points out in all directions. His nose scrunches up slightly at the noise and his brow furrows. "Lie still," he says without opening his eyes.

"Sei? What- what are you still doing here?" I ask hesitantly.

"I am trying to sleep, that is what I am doing. So lie still," he says again with a hint of irritation.

That is when I notice his arms wrapped tightly around me. I thought I might be killing his arm, the one that is under me, but his arm is actually killing my hip. And the couch is killing my back.

"No, Sei, let go. I can't lie like this. The couch is killing my back," I say and I try to remove his hands from where they are locked around my stomach.

A feral growl escapes his lips and his arms become tighter around me.

"Seeiii, come on, let's just move to my room," I plead.

"I do not wish to move from this spot right now," he growls. His eyes refuse to open. So I do the only thing I can think of.

I start pocking the sleeping Lion.

I poke his cheeks. I poke his nose. I poke his lips. I poke him between his eyebrows, where his frown grows deeper and deeper with each passing second. When poking doesn't irritate him enough, I start to squirm. I try to wriggle right out of his arms, the key word being TRY. His arms wrap even tighter around me until I whimper. With a sigh, I stop moving all together and flop back down again.

I can see the victorious smirk spreading on his face, and that pisses me off so much that I lean over to him and run my tongue from under his jaw close to his ear right past his eye brow. His eyes snap open in shock and disgust and he shoves me off the couch. I crackle with laughter where I sit on the floor and watch him reach his hand to his face and wipe off my saliva. He gives me a very ugly bloodshot glare and sits up on the couch.

I smile sweetly.

He gets off the couch and yanks me up off the floor, and then he drags me to my room and tosses me on the bed with a surprising amount of force. He climbs on after me. He lies down next to me and draws me to his chest roughly. His arms go around me again and I snuggle against him, my fingers knotting with his shirt, on the cold sheets. The scent of cinnamon and apple fills my senses and the sound of his heart lulls me back to sleep.

 **A/N  
Fluff, so sweet it will rot your teeth.  
And yes, I had a lot of fun writing this chapie. (It's too short to be called a chapter, so it's a baby chapter)**


	19. Hopelessly romantic

**Hopelessly romantic**

Hours later, I wake up to a rumble that shook my core. I yawned and stretched until I felt the pop of my bones re-aligning. I felt wonderfully warm and I opened my eyes slowly. Sunlight washed my room in an apricot orange and I sat up with a gasp. I looked over at the clock on my bed side table and saw that it was almost six.

Six o'clock on the day that I was supposed to work on my songs. _Great, just great. Now I only have a day to do a weeks' worth of work_. I sigh and rub the sleep out of my eyes. That's when I notice that there was a person lying on the bed next to me. "So you're finally awake," he murmurs huskily and props himself up on his elbow.

I gulp and stare at him. I know it's rude but I can't help it, it's just one of the things this man does to me. Then I notice the colour of his shirt. "You weren't wearing that when you got here yesterday," I say and indicate to his shirt.

"What? Oh, this. I went home for a little while, you know, to shower and get a change of clothes and to pick up a few things. You must have been really tired, I mean the world could have ended and you would have slept right through it," he deadpanned.

"Emotional strain does that to a person," I say dryly and run my fingers through my hair. I throw the blankets and sheets back ( _when did that happen?)_ and swing my legs over the side of the bed so that I can stand up.

"Where are you going?" Sei asks as he sits up in the bed.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to the kitchen for a bite to eat," I say and move to the bedroom door.

"No, do not do that," he says as he jumps up and grabs my wrist. "Go shower and put on something nice," he says and a smirk plays on his lips.

I arch my brow questioningly but he just holds my gaze. I feel the authority ooze off him and a shiver moves down my spine. "Okay," I mumble and walk to my bathroom.

I step into the shower and switch on the water. It is scalding hot and I welcome it. I let it run over my skin for a moment while I try to clear my head; I take a deep breath and reach for my soap.

Ten minutes later I step out of my bedroom and into what used to be my lounge and dining room. Instead I find the room dark and dozens of candles all over the place, though safely out of reach of anything flammable. The table is set for two and Sei stands next to the chair closest to me. "Have a seat," he says and draws the chair out for me.

How hopelessly romantic…

 **A/N  
Cheesy? Yes please, that is how I like my pizza too **

**Oops, I made a booboo… will fix it now, the previous chapter was supposed to be Cinnamon. Forgive me.**


	20. Over the hill

**Trigger warning. I am dead serious about it. And sorry for the mess up yesterday. (obviously wasn't paying attention)**

 **Over the hill**

I wish the rest of my weekend was spent just lying around and cuddling with Sei, but it was not to be. Halfway through the meal Sei got a phone call from a very frantic Momoi and left shortly after the meal was done. He had said something about family business. Though I know nothing of his family… he had not mentioned it before.

I spent the rest of the weekend working on the songs Momoi had asked for and I'm happy to say I got over that hill, eventually. But that was twenty minutes ago, when my clock had said ten to nine. Now I'm just frozen, staring at the screen of my cell phone.

I read the message over and over again. I try to understand what is hidden between the words, between the individual letters. I even try to understand the coding that makes the message possible, but I know next to nothing about that and pretty soon I just stare at the phone: waiting. Waiting for the thing to ring. Yearning for the phone to ring, for someone to tell me that this is some sort of sick joke and that my entire world is actually not crumbling down around me.

" _Don't come into work tomorrow, or for the next few days. You are on paid suspension until I tell you otherwise. Don't leave your apartment and don't let anyone in". – Sei_

I gulp as I read it over and over again. Suspension? What for? I didn't do anything wrong. I dial Sei's number but it goes straight to voicemail. I then try to phone Momoi but she doesn't pick up either. The panic and anxiety sweep over me again. I choke back bile and I phone everyone in my contact list that has to do with work, but no one answers.

I don't realise I'm crying until I feel the droplets splash on the back of my hand and then it's as though the flood gates open. I start to sob noisily and an unearthly wail leaves my lips.

I drop my phone and run to the bathroom. I press my lips closed to keep the bile in my mouth until I reach the toilet and I spit it out. The retching rakes my body and the sobbing fills the bathroom. I keep on heaving until there is nothing left in me and then some more. I climb into the bath-shower hybrid and curl into a ball. I know I am being pathetic at the moment but I cannot help it. I rock back and forth to try and calm down.

I notice my razor staring at me, I feel it pulling me in. _No, I mustn't…_ I reach for it clumsily. _Put is back!_ Its weight is reassuring in the palm of my left hand. _Don't do it!_ I mindlessly yank off my pants, toss it across the room and I barely notice the silvery scares that reside upon my thighs. _STOP!_ I hold the blades to my skin and draw a line the length of my thumb. _NO!_

Relief washes over me and I hate that I've done it. I curl up in a ball of self-loathing and cry as my blood trickles and ebbs over the silvery-white skin of my thighs.

 **A/N  
Please don't hate me.**


	21. Something breaks

**Something breaks**

I wake up early the next morning, well I think it's early because my alarm hasn't gone off yet, and I am so cold. I can't remember being this cold in a long, long time. I open my eyes slowly and realise why I'm so cold.

I'm still sitting in the bath, in just underwear and a short sleeve shirt. I sit up slowly and shudder, a twinge of pain shoots through my right thigh and I glance down.

Something in me breaks when I see what I have done. I can hardly believe that I have fallen back on to that bad habit. I haven't cut myself in eight years and the guilt of it washes over me. I'm sickly sticky between my thighs due to the blood drying there.

I strip of my shirt and underpants and turn on the shower. I let the hot water batter my head and scald my skin. After a few moments I pick up my shampoo and turn my back on the faucet, creating a mass of suds in my short hair. I use my nails to massage my scalp and then shove my head under the streaming water.

It burns the top of my head slightly and I reach for the soap. I scrub myself from head to toe, gingerly cleaning around the newest cut.

Climbing out the shower after switching off the water, I towel myself dry before wrapping the towel around my waist and heading to the kitchen for the first aid kit. I patch myself up as I wait for the kettle to boil. My nerves are unravelling at the seams and my heart cramps. _How could you?_ A voice in my head whispers darkly.

I sip my tea as I search for something to wear. Since I'm not going to work, I opt for sweat pants, a baggy shirt and my biggest hoodie. I don't quite understand why I bought it this big, but it's comfortable and it smells like washing detergent.

I walk into the lounge with a sigh and spot my phone half hidden under the couch; I need to crouch, _ouch,_ in order to pick it up. _Great, it's dead._ I sigh and go plug it in in my room.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I ask out loud and glance around the lounge, the game consul catches my eye and a smile seeps over my lips. "Yes, let's game. 'Cause my brain is in need of a good rotting," I say aloud as I begin to set everything up.

Lastly I pull on my headphones and I fall into the world of dragons and wizards.

 **A/N  
He needs a distraction. **

**I'm sorry for late update. Been at an event since early this morning and (completely) forgot to update… updates will also be latish for the rest of the week…**


	22. Green

**Green**

The last thing I remember doing in my game is walking through thick, green foliage looking for the Faerie Queen, when my headphones are yanked forcefully from my head. I yelp in surprise and leap away from the assailant, _double ouch,_ trying to put as much distance between us.

I spin to face the attacker, only to come face to face with a furious Lion. Akashi's eyes are burning with rage and I suppress the urge to screech bloody murder.

"Why did you not answer your phone?" he asks softly.

 _Oh God, I wish he would yell. That would have been less frightening,_ I gulp. I look over at the clock on the wall. It read half past eleven. I startle as I look around the room. It's almost midnight, I gamed the whole day. _When did I switch that lamp on?_

"Kouki! Why are you not answering your phone?" he says louder this time and I wish he hadn't. The loudness is even more intimidating than the whisper.

"I- it- I mean, it died. I had to put it on the charger. It's in my room," I stutter and gulp again. I cannot bring myself to look him in the eye, so I look over his shoulder. That's when I spot the door.

"Holy cow! Akashi! What did you do to my door!?" I ask in horror.

"I had to kick it in because you were not answering it, or your phone for that matter. I have been trying to reach you the whole day. I come here and you do not answer your door. So I wait to see if you come back because for some reason you may have gone out. And then _hours_ later I hear you cussing inside and I find that you have been here _THE WHOLE TIME_!" he practically roars.

I duck my head and move to my bedroom. "I'm sorry, Aka-"

"Sei," he growls and glares at me.

"I'm really sorry, Sei, I didn't think that you would want to get in touch with me so soon into my suspension," I say and my voice comes out a quivering mess.

"Suspension? What are you talking about? Why were you not at work?"

"I didn't go to work because you told me not to come in-"

"No, I did not say that,"

"You did, I'll show you," I say and walk into my bedroom. _Please don't notice the limp._ I pick my phone up from the bedside table and unlock it, just to be bombarded with missed calls and texts. I gulp as I open up my text messages, there are a hundred and forty three. Most are from Sei…

I hang my head lower and search through the messages until I find what I'm looking for.

"Here it is," I say and hand him my phone.

I watch him as he reads over the words. "I did not send that," he says as he whips out his phone and holds it up to me.

True to his word, the text isn't there.

 **A/N  
Dear me, the drama! What on earth could possibly be going on?**


	23. Unexpected entry

**Unexpected entry**

"You could have just deleted it," I mumble over a mug of tea.

The police had arrived after Sei's unexpected entry, but they left about fifteen minutes later. I had a lot of explaining to do and the cops were very unimpressed with me. The only reason they didn't scold me was because Sei was standing next to me. I swear his death glare could actually kill you.

I sit patiently and watch silently as Sei abuses my twelve year old laptop. "Be gentle with her, she's an old lady and doesn't respond well to rough treatment," I say when his fingers slam down particularly hard on the keys.

He glances up at me for a split second before he continues on with his business. The look in his eyes make me want to crawl into a hole and wait out the end of my days while questioning my existence on this planet. _Well two can play at that game._

"Good night then," I say and set my half-finished mug down on the coffee table and clamber to my feet. I try not to wince at the pull of the dressing on my thigh.

"Where do you think you're going?" he says and looks up at me. I look away and press my lips.

"I'm going to bed now, since you obviously have nothing to say to me. When you are done abusing my laptop, feel free to leave," I turn away. "Be sure to close the door on your way out," I manage to take two steps before I feel his hand on my wrist.

I don't glance over my shoulder, because if I do I will lose my resolve. "Do not do this, Kouki," he murmurs. "Do not go until I have figured out who is messing with you,"

I tug on my wrist slightly, trying yet not, to get free of his grasp.

"Look, I know I over reacted. I know I was a bit of a jerk to you earlier-"

"A bit?"

"Okay, a lot of a jerk earlier, but I was worried. You were not answering your phone; you were not answering your door. I thought-" I can practically hear him gulp. "I thought you were lying in a gutter somewhere, bleeding out while some asshole strips you of your shoes or something,"

 _Shoes…?_

I feel like laughing, but the agony in his voice sits like a rock in my throat, _was he really that scared for me?_ One look over my shoulder and I know that he really was that scared for me.


	24. Bearing fruit

**Bearing fruit**

By two o'clock, Sei had had enough. He shut down my laptop with an angry huff after sending out emails to dozens of people. "Contacts" he had called them. When I asked what for he became rather vague and chose to change the subject. That subject being our sleeping arrangements.

"You do not actually expect me to sleep on the couch, do you?" he asked in a reproachful tone.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep on my bed. Is that better?" I ask sarcastically.

"Do not be like that, Kouki," he says pleadingly.

"Don't be like what, Sei?" I say as though I don't have a clue what he means.

"Our relationship is just starting to bear fruit, rather not cut down the tree before it has produced anything," he says with a pout.

"Bearing fruit? Is that what you think? Honestly, which era are you from? We kissed, three times, other than that there is no relationship. You haven't even asked me out yet. I don't even know if you are going to," I say blandly.

"But-"

"No, _if_ s or _buts_ about it; what happened Friday night was a one-time thing, so either you go into my room or you lie on the couch," I say sternly. "I'm tired, I'm sore and I want to go to sleep. I'm in no mood to argue about sleeping arrangements. You know what, I'll even make up your mind for you," I say as I go over to the couch and plop down on the worn futon. I draw my knees to my chest, _stupid move,_ and roll over so that I'm facing the back rest. I then pull on the blanket that lies across the back of the couch and cover myself. "Good night," I say and squeeze my eyes shut.

A few moments of silence pass before I feel his body heat against my back, next thing I know I'm being lifted up off the couch and I let out a super manly squeal. "What are you doing? Put me down!" I exclaim as he whisks me off to me bedroom.

"As my host, you are obligated to keep me warm-"

"Since when? Wait, what?!"

"Since you were gifted with this magnificent body heat that I want to keep for myself, so there," he says and plops me on the bed. "I'm too tired to argue with you, Kouki. Let's just go to sleep," he says and wraps his arms around me, drawing me closer. "By the way, please refrain from hurting yourself in the future," he mumbles into my neck.

My whole body tenses. "How- how did you know?" I ask nervously.

"You think I would not notice the wincing? I am insulted," he murmurs. "I will not ask you to make promises to me with regards to your self-harming habit, but I just want to make something very clear to you. You hurting yourself hurts me more than you can ever imagine, just keep that in mind if the desire were ever to rear its' ugly head again," he says softly and pressed his lips to the back of my neck.

I suddenly find it hard to breathe and a scorching blush washes over my face and down my neck. "Fi- fine, but just because I'm cuddling with you doesn't mean I forgive you, okay?"

Sei sighs. "Okay," he mumbles before nuzzling into the back of my neck.

 **A/N  
Akashi knows… he knows all…**


	25. Ridiculous statement

**Ridiculous statement**

Later that morning, I find myself in the boss' office. Sei is there with me, so are Momoi and the rest of GOM. For some reason, that I do not understand, they all look very upset. I have never seen Momoi's lips pressed together so tightly before, nor Tetsus eyes narrowed so dangerously. Bloody hell, even Midorima looks angry.

And I feel as though I have missed something, something big, something mind blowingly big, but I don't know what. It also feels as though we are waiting for someone to arrive, who exactly I am not quite sure.

When Sei and I had woken up, about thirty minutes earlier, to the warm sheets and tangled limbs, I had hoped that we might just be able to stay that way. Not that I was ever going to admit it to him, no, never. But then Sei's eyes landed on mine and they had narrowed dangerously. We left the apartment in silence. Sei had called someone to come and fix my door.

Now he stands with a folder in his hands and masked fury on his face.

We all hear the _DING_ of the elevator opening and I look at the door expectantly. I am not sure what to expect, but when the doors open I suddenly feel sick to the stomach.

The Rhino strides into the room, though now he looks more like an elephant. His grey suit is straining at the seams, his skin is pudgy, his hair unkempt, a five o'clock shadow appears on his cheeks even though it is just past eight in the morning, his white shirt is an off yellow and he **REEKS** of cheap alcohol and cigars.

My stomach coils tightly and I suppress the urge to throw up.

"What is all this? What is going on here? Why did you want to see me at this ungodly hour?" he spits as he starts to massage his temples.

"Take a seat," Snowy Owl says icily.

Rhino takes another look around the room and spots me. "YOU-"

He starts, but Sei steps in front of me and says in a tone that would have brought Godzilla to its knees, "Sit down,"

I see Rhino gulp and he slowly sinks into his chair. He doesn't take his eyes off Sei though, and I don't like it.

"Why am I here?" Rhino asks loudly.

"You are here because you need to answer for your actions," Owl says simply.

"My actions? What are you on about?" Rhino says with a sniff.

"Shut up and listen. I have evidence, rock hard proof, that you have been harassing Furihata since he started working here-"

"That is the most ridiculous statement I have ever heard!"

"I also have proof that you have been sabotaging his projects and dragging his name through the mud even after I moved him to GOM," Owl continues as if nothing has changed.

"But what I really don't understand is why you would feel the urge to break into Furihatas apartment and make yourself comfortable there, while he is SLEEPING no less. I have decided to get the police involved. I will no longer tolerate your unruly behaviour," Owl says.

I feel the air leave my lungs in a whoosh and I slump against the wall. "He- he was in my apartment?" I mumble. I can feel the blood leave my face and a cold sweat breaks out in the nape of my neck. "That- that man was- was in my a- apartment?" I say louder this time. The volume gives me strength. I don't know what comes over me, but I shove past Sei and leap straight at the Rhino. My hands reaching for his throat.

I would have made it too, if it hadn't been for strong arms coiling around my waist. The fury in me explodes out ward, since I cannot physically reach him I try to reach him with my words.

"You FUCKING sick bastard! Who the bloody hell do you think you are, coming into my apartment? You make me SICK!" I bellow as I struggle against Sei.

I wish so badly to have my fist collide with his fat face, but a flurry of movement catches my attention and the whole room draws a collective breath as Tetsu slams his fist into the Rhinos face.

 **A/N  
I am so sorry for skipping out on an update, but fear not my little ones, double update today to make it up to you.**

 **P.S I have never seen our little shadow so mad before…**


	26. It's all a sham

**It's all a sham**

"Everything he ever did to you, it was all a sham. A scheme to make you look unreliable," Sei explains while we sit together on the couch in the GOM lounge.

"But why? Why would he target me?" I ask as I press my back against his chest. His arms are wrapped securely around me and he nuzzles his nose against my temple.

"Because you are a soft target. He knew that you would never report him because he knew how much you needed your job. In the end it became a game to him, one where he pushed your boundaries further and further until he finally reached physical abuse. I have witnesses who state clearly that he manhandled you violently the day you and I first met," he says gently.

"How did you figure that all out in just a few hours?" I ask in awe.

"Oh, I didn't figure it all out last night. I am ashamed to admit this but I have been paying your neighbours to spy on you," my gasp interrupts him. "I am sorry, that was wrong. It breached your privacy and I had no right to do that. I cannot even bring myself to try and justify my reasons because I basically just wanted to know everything about you that I could without scaring you off," his words get softer and softer towards the end.

I turn my head to find his cheeks the same colour as his hair and I struggle to restrain my giggle. "If you really wanted to know something that badly, you could have just asked me instead of wasting money like that," I whisper to him.

His head snaps up. "But it wasn't a waste though. If I hadn't paid them for information, they would never have reported _HIM_ and his- 'activities' to me" he states with a sniff.

I can feel myself reflecting the look of disgust on his face, and I feel sick again.

"Hey, it is over now, okay? You do not have to worry about it anymore, you are safe. I will not let something like this happen to you again, I promise. Hey, look at me, Kouki, just look at me," he murmurs.

I turn my head to look at him again. His arms tighten around me. He leans forward and our foreheads bump against each other gently. His eyes drill holes into my soul.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" he asks softly and rubs his nose against mine.

I gulp in surprise and give a quick nod. My stomach muscles coil into a rock, but this time it's due to excitement and anticipation.

He leans closer still and I close my eyes. His soft lips brush mine and I shudder.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WERE GOING TO KISS!"

We snap apart as the room is filled with cheers and laughter.

My face feels like it's on fire, but Sei won't let me go.

 **A/N  
Harassment is a big issue, so if it is happening to you it is better to contact the authorities before it gets out of hand. **


	27. Sugar coated

**Sugar coated**

Sei does not relinquish his hold on me as the rest of GOM and the crew file into the room. If anything, it feels as though his grip tightens. I am literally squished against his chest. I don't particularly mind it, though I'm not one to admit it.

Murasakibara walks over to me and drops a large, transparent plastic bag into my lap while muttering something about sugar coated peanuts. "Watch out for the light green ones though, I accidentally mixed in wasabi peanuts and I can't tell the difference between the two," he says in a low, bored tone.

"Th- thank you, Murasakibara," I say as I look up at the giant bear. He eyes the packet on my lap hungrily. "Oh, would you like to share it with me? I cannot possible eat all of this by myself," I offer quickly.

A huge smile spreads over his face; he opens the bag and scoops up a giant handful of the brightly coloured candies. He turns on his heels and marches off while munching happily.

"Nicely done," Sei whispers in my ear and nuzzles his frigid nose into the base of my hairline behind my ear. I can feel him inhale as his chest expands with oxygen against my back. _He's sniffing me again; I really hope I smell okay. I think the last time I showered was yesterday morning…_

Soon the lounge is packed with people and someone is yelling out pizza orders across the room. Someone else had managed to get hold of the keys to the vending machine in the hall, because it's standing open and people are passing drinks around. Somehow I end up with a can of coffee, and I feel quite disgusted. I have nothing against caffeine or caffeinated drinks, but I cannot stand coffee. I'm weird, so sue me.

Sei must have picked up on my discomfort because he takes the can from my hand and replaces it with a can of orange juice that he had been handed. Not a second after the can of coffee left my hands to be replaced with the juice, than Momoi came over and swapped her can of lemonade for the coffee.

I watch in wonder as Aomine swaps his strawberry milk for the coffee, then Kise a can of green tea for the coffee and then Takao his vanilla milk for the coffee. Lastly, Takao presents the coffee can to Midorima, who swaps his apple juice with the ravenette. I heard him murmur something about a lucky item before he settled on the floor at Midorimas feet.

I fell relaxed, contented and most of all, very lucky.

 **A/N  
It feels like a game of pass the parcel. I would just like to give a shout out to Vailed Curiosity and Miki Mae for all your support and reviews. To the rest of you, I hope you have enjoyed this story. Feel free to leave a comment or send me a pm. I fear this story is coming to a close very soon.**


	28. Wonder woman

**Wonder woman**

 _This is a disaster! What am I going to do now?_ I think to myself as I try to fight the panic wave crashing down on me. It has been two weeks since the incident with the Rhino and I would like to say that my life is less hectic after that bizarre event. But that would be a lie…

GOM has been working on a Halloween album for almost two months now, and they have been working REALLY hard to get it done by October 31st. Somehow, we managed to finish it at one o'clock yesterday morning. That means it hit the shelves at eight o'clock this morning.

According to Sei, at least thirty thousand copies were bought by lunch time and over a million people have downloaded at least two songs from the track. And of course we have to _celebrate_ this by having a **costume party** at the office **.** And I just spilt orange juice on my white sailor outfit. _Urgh! Fuck my life, seriously!_

I grab my phone, search through the contacts and press call when I find Momoi's name.

"Moshi-mosh~" she says in a singsong manner.

"Momoi, you have to help! I just spilt orange juice all over my costume for tonight. I have it soaking in my tub but now I have nothing to wear! What do I do?" I ask manically.

"Furin, calm down okay? Just breath in and out, follow me, iiiinnnn and ooouuuutttt. Iiiiiinnnnnnn and ouuuuttttttt,"

"Okay okay, I'm breathing. But what do I do?"

"Do you really not have another costume?"

"If I did, would I be calling you?"

"Just go to your cupboard,"

"Why?"

"Just go,"

"Okay, I'm here,"

"Now look at all your clothes and try to make an outfit. Like if you have a flannel shirt and jeans and boots, you can be a cowboy,"

"But I don't have a flannel shirt,"

"Okay, do you have black pants, a black tie and a white button up shirt?"

"Ummm," I say as I ruffle through the hangers, then through the shelves and then through the bottom of my cupboard.

That is where I find an old Christmas present from my sister. I open it and I burst out laughing.

"What? What is it?" Momoi asks over the phone.

"I think I found something, hang on, I'm sending you a picture now," I say.

A few seconds later I hear her giggle uncontrollably.

"Yes, you should definitely wear that," she says through a giggling fit.

"Okay," I manage to choke out. "Are you still going as Wonder Woman?" I ask as I try to catch my breath.

"No, Riko is going as her this year. I'm going as Cat Woman now, nya. I guess I'll see you soon, nya?"

"Yes," I say softly. "Oh, and Momoi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, nya. _Ja'ne_ ,"

" _Ja_ ," I say and hang up.

 **A/N  
I wonder how many of you can guess what his outfit is…**


	29. Baseball

**Baseball**

If it wasn't for the fact that tonight was Halloween, I am fairly certain I would have gotten a few very strange looks from people. When I eventually reach the GOM block, I feel exceptionally warm in my outfit. I have to say I look quite good in it, even though I've lost a little weight since my sister had made it for me. It's an inside joke between the two of us…

I swipe my access card and enter the lobby area. It's empty, but I'm not entirely surprised though. I simply follow the pounding music and laughter to the lounge.

I wait outside the door and look over myself one more time just to be sure. My form fitting onesie is made of a light but exceptionally fluffy polyester blend. It is a light caramel colour and there is an oval of creamy white that starts at the base of my sternum and ends just above my pelvis. The hood is up over my head, the ears pointing straight up. The fabric around my neck is an emerald green and my sister thought it would be funny to attach a dogs' nametag to the zip that sits smack in the middle of my collar bone.

I sigh and step inside. I never thought I would come to a Halloween party as a Chihuahua.

The music isn't as loud as I thought it would be, but the place looks amazing. Fake pumpkin lanterns hung from the ceiling, there was black and orange streamers everywhere, paper ghosts and plastic spiders clung to the walls, a giant cauldron in the corner of the room was producing a ridiculous amount of wispy, white tendrils as it overflowed and along the opposite wall is a table that is piled high with food.

A grin slips on to my face as I see Momoi standing next to Riko, they are both wearing skin tight cat suits and neither looks too happy about it. "Hey," I say as I reach the two girls who look ready to kill each other.

"Hey Furihata,"

"Furihata? Is that you?" Riko says as she does a double take of my outfit. "It's actually kinda cute," she says as a smile spreads over her face.

The next moment Momoi is clinging to me as if hanging on to dear life itself. " _MOFU MOFU!_ It's so soft!" she practically shrieks as she rubs her face against my chest and shoulder. "I just want to cuddle you all night long!"

"Momoi," an icy voice says from behind me and we both jump.

"Akashin!"

"S- Sei," I mumble as I look at him. I feel my jaw drop as my eyes roam over his outfit. Over his chest and stomach is a golden material that catches and accentuates all of his muscles. There is a length of white cloth draped over his shoulders and more of that gold material hugs his biceps in a manner that should be illegal. White cloth draped from his hips and hangs to his knees at the back, while in the front it reaches halfway down his thighs. Thick, golden bracelets rest on his wrist and ankles and his feet are bare. There is a plain gold crown on his head. _I think I might be drooling._

His arms are crossed over his chest and his eyes are sending daggers at Momoi. That just makes his arm muscles bulge outrageously and I notice the tension in his forearms.

"Wow Akashin! You look amazing! You look just like Masrur from Magi, except for the crown though," Momoi says in awe.

"Masrur becomes emperor of the dark continent," he says with a sniff.

"What? That didn't happen!" Momoi states with a pout.

"It did, that's that," he says with a glare.

I bite my lip; I don't want them to fight over something senseless. So I ask something stupid.

"Who is Murasakibara supposed to be?" I ask.

"Muri-? Oh, he's a baseball player," Momoi says with a grin. "His shirt calls him 'Titan'. I think it's pretty accurate-"

"Kouki, can I talk to you for a second?" Sei cuts her off.

"Sure," I say and give Momoi an apologetic smile.

Sei leads me out the room and down the passage to the room where the red team hid its flag what feels like a long time ago. He closes the door behind him and I turn to face him.

His eyes are burning…

Burning with fury…

I gulp.

 **A/N  
I know some of you guessed the outfit right ;)  
I wonder why Sei is mad (Nudge nudge wink wink) **


	30. Far from home

**Okay, so I like to think that I am a merciful person. Therefore, since there are only two chapters left of this story, I will give you a double update. Because who wants to wait two days just for one chapter?**

 **Far from home**

Sei stalks over to me, his presence alarms me. He doesn't usually scare me, I mean he can be intimidating at times **but** I have never actually been scared. I duck my head and back away, though I am not entirely sure why. I step from side to side, ducking this way and that way but I still end up cornered. He steps up close to me and slams his palms into the wall on either side of me. I yelp softly (not so super manly) at the sound of skin hitting concrete and I blush scarlet.

"W-Why are you angry, Sei?" I ask softly.

"Because I do not like other people touching what is mine," he hisses.

"I'm- I'm sorry I touched her, I mean she was the one hugging me, but I'm sorry I touched her," I stammer and drop my head lower.

"I am not talking about you touching Momoi," he says with a glare. It's hard to read him when my head is this low, but I can't help it. It's as though he has a power over me and I can't look at him for fear of being struck by lightning or some other mighty force of nature.

"I- I swear I didn't touch anything," I mumble and I try to remember touching anything that might have belonged to the furious red head.

"Urgh, Kouki! I am talking about Momoi hugging you! About her rubbing herself against you like that when I made it very clear that you are mine! Only mine," he practically growls out.

"I'm yours?" I ask, completely and utterly flabbergasted by his declaration of possession.

"Yes, and no one else is allowed to touch you," he says as he steps closer and rests his head in the curve of my neck. His hot breath dances on my skin and he wraps his arms around me tightly. "You _are_ soft," he mumbles and rubs his cheek against my shoulder while my whole body is as rigid as a wooden board or an unexperienced ballroom dancer. "Hey, what is this?" he asks as he takes the dog tag between his thumb and forefinger, lifts his head and takes a small step away from me.

"It's a joke, between my sister and I," I say and gulp as his eyes stare at my throat.

"My my, aren't you far from home, little Furifuri," Sei says with a smirk and a seductively low voice that would put Marilyn Monroe to shame. His eyes fix on mine and they light up in amusement as I blush even harder.

"Don't say it like that," I whimper.

"Why not, Furifuri?" he murmurs into my ear in a low growl that takes my breath away and makes my knees weak. "Oh, so you _do_ react to my voice. Interesting. And I did not know you were interested in collars, otherwise I would have bought one for you," he purrs.

I turn my head away, gulping down air and trying to calm down my racing heart. "Sei, please, not here. Not at the party," I barely manage to whisper. _Why is his voice affecting me so much? Why is it so hard to breath when he is this close to me and what exactly does he want from me?_

"I can see this makes you uncomfortable, I will stop now," he says and takes a step away. His arms leave my body and I suddenly feel really cold.

"Don't," I say as I step up against him and take hold of his shirt. "You don't have to go," I mumble into his shoulder.

"Oh, is tha-"

"Don't talk, just hold me," I say in irritation and bury my burning forehead into the crook of his neck.

I feel his shoulders tremble before a beautiful laugh spills over his lips. His arms wrap around me again and he nuzzles at the top of my hood until he finds my hair. I can feel him breathe in my scent again.

 _Why does he do that? I will have to ask him about it some time._


	31. A joke

**A joke**

I guess it wasn't long before people noticed that we were missing, because we were only hugging for about ten minutes before the door was tossed open and Kagami stuck his head into the room.

"Found them!" he bellows out behind him.

"Are they fucking?" we hear an obnoxious voice ask.

"No, just standing around like weirdos and hugging," the taller red head yells back.

"Kagami-san," Sei says with a hiss as he turns his head to look at the taller red head.

"A joke, a joke," he gulps and backs away slowly.

"You have ruined our moment, I think you need to be punished now," he says over his shoulder without releasing me. I can honestly say that I fear for the guy's life. At least there aren't any scissors around…

"I-I'm not afraid of you," the Tiger stammers while rooted to the spot.

"You should be," Sei says and I feel his grip loosen. "How do you feel about Kagami skin shoes, Kouki?" he turns to ask me.

I did the only thing I could think of that could possibly prevent a murder. I stood on my tip toes while pulling down on Seis shirt. Our lips met with a little more force than I intended, but they met all the same. I tilt my head so that I can look over Seis' shoulder. The big ape just stands there, gaping like an idiotic fish out of water.

I wrap my arms around Seis waist and start pointing at the door, making walking motions with my index and middle finger. It takes a moment for my motions to set in. He gives me a quick nod and scrambles out the room, closing the door on his way out.

That's when Sei runs his tongue over my lower lip and I gasp. He takes advantage of that and invades my mouth. _I guess the term tonsil hockey is actually correct,_ I think with the last of my brain power. My knees feel ready to cave in and all my nerve endings are on fire.

When he releases me at last, he presses his forehead to mine while we both try to catch our breath. "I'm not entirely sure-" he pants. "How I managed to-" he breathes in deeply though his nose and I feel his breath on my lips when he exhales. "What I mean is: I'm not sure how I managed to live my entire life without you," he murmurs and rubs his nose against mine. "But now that I have you, no, now that I need you, there is no way I am ever letting you go," his eyes watch mine as he talks. There is a slight blush on his cheeks. "And that was a very sly thing to do, Kouki," he says with a grin.

I can't help but smile softly. "But where would I go if you let me leave? Where could I possibly go when all I want is to be right here, with you?" I say and ignore his remark on my craftiness.

His entire face lights up when he smiles and I want to see him smile like that more often. "You promise?" 

I nod. "Seal our promise with a kiss?" I tease.

And he does…

 **A/N  
Anyway, thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed the ride.  
(*cries a little inside: This story is over now, my life has no meaning)  
Ja'ne**

 **Until next time ;-)**


End file.
